sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Lawton
Samuel Lawton is the visionary in Sonic's Final Destination 5. He is a coworker at Presage Paper and a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. Sam is the seventh survivor to die and and was revealed as one of the passengers who died in Volée Airlines Flight 180. Early Life Sam was resided in New York. He works at Presage Paper as part of the local sales division. His sales for the last quarter are very poor. He is friends with Peter Friedkin. Sam also worked as a Chef in a French restaurant called Le Cáfe Miro 81. He has an ambition on going to Paris for his apprenticeship, much to Molly's disappointment. However, he cared much about her when he let her join in Paris. Sam was qualified to go on a company retreat along with his coworkers. Sonic's Final Destination 5 Sam have cooked breakfast for his co-workers to prepare for their company retreat. Later, he, his childhood friend, Molly, and his co-workers Peter, Candice, Isaac, Olivia, Nathan, Dennis, and others went inside the bus where Sam begins sees many strange signs. Later on, Sam has a premonition of the North Bay Bridge collapse and managed to save 8 of his co-workers. Later on, Agent Jim Block asks him if it was a terrorist attack where Sam only answers that he had a vision. He goes to memorial service later where he sees the mysterious William Bludworth, telling them they had cheated Death. Eventually, he loses interest of the reason of the premonition and decided to go on with his daily life as an employee at Presage Paper and as a Le Cafe Miro 81 chef, where he is being given a chance for an apprenticeship in the Paris branch. Later on, Candice dies from a freak accident in a gymnasium. Sam visits Peter in the gymnasium where he sees Bludworth again. The following day, a depressed Peter invites Sam, Molly, Olivia, and Nathan for a drink. After Olivia leaves to head to a clinic, the others received news that Isaac died during a massage treatment. He meets Bludworth once more who was actually a coroner and told them to take someone's life. He and Molly decide to see Olivia, suspecting she might be in danger. They arrive at the clinic but Olivia is killed when they tried to save her. At the factory of the Presage Paper, Nathan accidentally kills his co-worker, Roy, managing to steal his life. Later, Dennis heads to the factory area where he is killed by a wrench. Eventually, Sam accepts the apprenticeship and was given the whole restaurant to himself and Molly for a whole night. Peter appears and talks about how he almost killed Jane McDonald by shoving her to the road. He said Jane didn't deserve to die, but Molly does and suddenly points a gun at her. Sam manages to distract Peter and Molly manages to run to the kitchen. Sam and Peter fight until Peter manages to knock out Sam. Agent Block appears to assist Molly where he is shot by Peter. Still wanting to kill Molly, Peter is eventually stabbed with a cooking skewer by Sam. Since Peter stole Block's life, and Sam was able to kill Peter, Sam was given Block's intended lifespan. Death Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, a fight breaks out between two passengers, revealed to be Carter Horton and Alex Browning being thrown off the plane and the others following them. Sam and Molly ignore the situation as the plane takes off. While on board, Before Sam begins suffering the same omens from the bridge, He looks at his flight ticket, which reveals the plane that he and Molly are boarding was Flight 180. A flight attendant passes them and a passenger asks what was the fight, that happened minutes ago, was about. The flight attendant then explained that one of the passengers had a panic attack claiming he had some sort of vision. As Sam realize this, the plane starts to break apart in mid-air. Soon enough, Flight 180 explodes, incinerating Sam and the other passengers on board the plane. Body Founded At the end of Molly finds Shadow's Secert, Molly smells some smoke and goes over the bushes and finds Sam's burned body. She takes the blood and uses to bring Sam back, but it turns out to be a different man (Jordan). Raccoon Form Molly finds Sam as a raccoon. Molly doesn't know that Sam is a raccoon and renamed him Daniel. As Molly is asleep after a harsh battle, Sam is in a angel form watches her in her sleep then turns back into a raccoon. Trivia ﻿Sam's death on Flight 180 may actually be how Alex was meant to die in the premonition (he is shown to be set on fire as the vision ends). Category:Hero Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Deceased Category:Human